Reactions
by Leeyna
Summary: Dalton!verse Sequel to Goodbye. After Julian accidentally sent the wrong letter, it was bound to cause a reaction.


**A/N: So because a few people asked for this, here is the sequel to Goodbye. If you haven't read that story you'll probably have a hard time understanding this one. **

**Reviews are like love :) **

A whole two weeks went by without any kind of reaction from Logan and Julian started to worry that his letter had been too impersonal, given their history. Or maybe he should have listened to Derek and not sent anything at all.

The sense of closure he had felt after sending the few lines of congratulations had evaporated once the doubts had forced their way into his thoughts.

He had wanted to get closure, to be able to move on, to live his life without this constant painful reminder that he had lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Julian had to let go of any hopes he still had that Logan would suddenly realize that he missed him just as much because the blond was getting married. He had obviously found the love of his life and it wasn't Julian.

It was Wednesday morning and Julian hadn't been able to fall asleep until the early hours of the day. He was forced out of his dreamless sleep by the shrill ringing of his doorbell. His eyes opened and flew to the alarm clock on his nightstand. 8:04. Who in their right mind would wake him at this ungodly hour? The visitor had turned to simply holding down the button of the doorbell so the harsh doorbell rang continuously through the whole apartment.

As quickly as possible in his sleepy state Julian made his way to the front door. Slowly he started to open the door but before he could even open it wide enough to see who was standing on the other side, it slammed open; almost knocking him to the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You had no fucking right to do this. How could you? After all this time? You choose now to write this letter? What the fuck Julian? Huh? You think one heartfelt, teary letter is enough? You think I'd just drop everything and come back to you just because you finally got the guts to apologize? I hate you. You asshole. How could you do this?"

Julian stood in his hallway, too shocked to reply to the furious voice that was shouting every insult in the books at him. This was not what he had in mind for the first time they saw each other again. Rubbing a hand over his face, trying to rub the last bit of sleep out of his eyes, he took a deep breath before really looking at him.

Logan. He looked as beautiful and perfect as ever. Blond hair almost glowing in the bright sun that filtered in through the window in the hallway of his apartment complex. Green eyes, sparkling with, well, anger but still this was the Logan he knew; intense and full of temperament.

"Don't you have a pathetic excuse for what you did? Are you just going to stand there and let me scream? Or did you forget how to fight back? Huh?"

Finally Julian found his voice. "What are you talking about?" His voice came out barely audible, and not as confident as he had hoped.

"That's it?" Logan sneered at him. "I come here, shouting at you, pulling you out of your oh so precious sleep at 8am and that's your comeback? That's pathetic Julian. After that letter I had expected a little bit more.

That's been twice now that Logan had called him pathetic and finally Julian felt the anger rising inside him. "Get the fuck out."

Laughing Logan stepped further into the apartment, causing Julian to step back, before throwing the door shut with a bang.

"Oh come on. Are you really going to kick me out?"

"Shut up."

"Now talk. What the fuck where you thinking?"

"I still don't know what you're mad about. Were the few lines I wrote too impersonal or was it the fact that I sent anything at all?"

Logan stared at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Too impersonal? What the fuck Julian?" For a second Logan searched his pockets before taking a crumbled up paper out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "You call this impersonal?"

Julian's eyes went wide as he recognized the sheet of paper. Blotchy with dried tears and ink blots, oh no. "What?….how?… what?…. No…" he stuttered, unable to understand how it had happened. Had he really sent the wrong letter to Logan? The one that gave away all his feelings, his thoughts? The one that was supposed to be somewhere in his office. "I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Don't tell me some stupid story about you accidentally sending the wrong letter or maybe some elves snuck in here and sent it."

"Funny, Wright." Julian swallowed loudly, Logan staring at him was starting to make him nervous. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest, glad that he had worn a shirt to bed last night instead of sleeping only in boxers. But still that left him in nothing but a tight shirt and boxers.

"Living room is down the hallway; I'll put on some clothes and get some coffee. Then we can talk."

"You owe me one hell of an explanation, Larson." With that Logan trudged off down the hall and into the living room.

As quickly as possible, Julian pulled on a tight pair of jeans and a new shirt before venturing into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee.

Taking one last deep, calming breath he stepped into his living room, set one of the cups in front of Logan who had sat down on the couch before sitting on the arm chair opposite.

He took a sip from his coffee before looking up at Logan. "Why are you here?"

"I don't really know," Logan said with a sigh. "I just felt like I had to. It wasn't fair of you to dump all that on me like that."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did anyway."

"No, I mean. I wrote that letter but decided that I couldn't send it because like you just said it's not fair. I wrote a second one. Without…"he took a deep breath, "without all this in there. Just saying congratulations and that I hope it was everything you always wanted."

"It is."

"Oh…"

"Yeah I mean, James is fantastic. He's in public relations, one of the youngest in the firm but very good. That's how I met him, my father hired him for his PR."

"Funny that your father would hire a gay man for his PR."

"That was my first thought. Well, he doesn't mind. He changed, you know. He kind of accepted that I'm gay and that that's not going to change. Who would have thought, huh?"

"Yeah…" For a minute silence settled between them. None of the two knew what to say. It was weird, every time Julian looked at Logan he saw the boy he fell in love with for just a moment before all he could see was the man he had turned into.

"I'm sorry," Logan said suddenly and it sounded too shrill in the silence of the apartment.

"What for?"

"It needs two to destroy a relationship," he closed his eyes before wiping a hand over his face.

"I pushed you away it's not your fault."

"I just walked away; I could've fought for you. Maybe I should've but I was tired of drama."

"I'm sorry. I really am. Lo.." Julian looked up at the blond man, letting his gaze wander over the familiar features in Logan's face. "Maybe it was fate that I sent the wrong letter. Maybe it means…"

"No," Logan said firmly, standing up and moving over towards the window, his back turned to Julian.

"But Lo, I-" Julian was interrupted by Logan once more.

"No, Julian. Don't do this. I don't want to hear it. Fate has nothing to do with it. It was your stupidity that brought us here, not some kind of… whatever you want to call it. I came here to tell you to move on. I have and you should as well."

Julian stared at Logan; this was not how he had imagined it. Logan was supposed to tell him that he's still in love with him.

"So you don't love me anymore? Is that it? You just got over me, as simple as that?"

"Don't!", Logan turned around quicker than should be humanly possible, shouting the words at Julian. "Don't assume it was easy. You asshole. You treated me like I wasn't worth your time or worth being at your side in public. You made me feel like shit and I loved you and you just let me walk away. I hate you so much but there'll always be a part of me that loves you even more. But I'm not going to act on it."

"Because of James?"

"No, because of me, for my own sanity."

"Selfish assh-"

"Don't you fucking dare call me selfish, Larson," Logan took the two steps over to where Julian was still sitting down and towered over the actor. "You were the one who destroyed our relationship because you couldn't stand the idea of someone finding out about us. You are the selfish bastard who ruined everything. So when I walk out of this door it's not because I'm selfish but because I can't have you break my heart into pieces all over again. I just can't." With that Logan turned towards the hallway and walked away from Julian. Again.

It took him only seconds to get up and grab Logan's arm before the blond could step out of the door. With a bit too much force he pulled the taller man back and flush against himself, hands firmly on Logan's hips. If this was it, his last chance then he would use it.

Trying to convey everything he couldn't say with his eyes he pulled Logan down and crashed his lips against Logan's. After a second of hesitance Logan kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Julian's shoulder. Lips moving against each other, familiarizing themselves again. Julian pulled Logan's bottom lip between his teeth and worried it for a moment, eliciting a small moan from Logan. Releasing the taller man's lip, Julian brushed his tongue along it to sooth the small sting, causing Logan to open his mouth, an invitation Julian took in a heartbeat. Their tongues were battling for dominance, the kiss was all tongue and teeth, messy but oh so delicious. The two men were holding on to each other so tightly, neither one ready to let go. The world around them didn't exist, the only thing that was important in this moment were the two and the love that existed between them.

After several minutes that felt like seconds, Logan carefully pushed Julian away from him and took a deep breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Silence settled between the two men, while both tried to catch their breath.

This time it was Julian who broke the silence first. "So... um… Wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah…" Logan said, his gaze trained on the floor, finding it difficult to look at Julian.

"So, where does this leave us? It has to mean something right?"

Logan looked back up at Julian, thinking about his answer for a moment.

"Jules, I can't. I love you but I also love James. He's been there for me while I got over you. He's out and he's been by my side every time I went somewhere, we attended functions together, everything. Stuff that normal couples do. I would never push you to come out but I can't step back into the closet like that. I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that. I'll do whatever it takes. Please. I'll come out tomorrow if it means there's still a chance for us," Julian pleaded. Now that he had another taste of Logan he couldn't just let the other man leave again. He needed him to stay.

"Jules," for the first time Julian's old nickname rolled off of Logan's tongue, "no. I don't want to push you. I'm with James and I'm not giving that up. It might not be the all consuming, passionate, everything turns upside down, whirlwind love that we had but in a way it's better because it's safe and I know he'll always put me first. I'm sorry Julian." With that Logan opened the door and walked out of Julian's apartment without looking back.

Two days later Julian was sitting his living room, eyes red from not enough sleep, clutching one of those horrid tabloids.

**Actor Julian Larson swings both ways!**

He had done it. The day before he had set up a TV interview and had told the world that he is in fact bisexual. His agent had been livid but Julian had threatened to fire her if she didn't agree with his plan. When the reporter had asked him if there's someone special in his life at the moment, he had paused for a moment, trying to focus on his words. "There'll always be that one special person for me and I kind of messed up badly but I really hope that he'll forgive me."

He hadn't heard anything from Logan yet. Maybe he hadn't had the time to watch TV or read one of the many newspapers who featured his coming out. All Julian could do now was sit and wait for a reaction and with the memory of their kiss still very vivid in his mind, he had high hopes for a positive outcome.

Around 5pm his phone beeped signaling a new text. As quickly as possible he scrambled up from his seat and walked over to where his phone sat on the counter. It takes him a few tries to get the text to open before he reads the words. Without a sound his hand lowers, phone falling to the floor with a loud bang that reverberates through the whole apartment; the text still visible on the screen, mocking him. Mocking him for hoping.

"It doesn't change anything. Sorry. Logan"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of this story, this is how it was supposed to end from the moment I started Goodbye. **

**BUT I know that a lot of people like their happy endings so there's an alternative ending on my tumblr.**

**gleeyna(dot)tumblr(dot)com / alternativeending **

**without the spaces. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
